powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
King 12: Eternal! Power Rangers Dino Force Brave
is the final episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Force Brave. It features the final appearance of Deizarus, Raimein and a cameo of the team of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, which would be broadcast in South Korea as Animal Force. Synopsis Plot After fighting his way through the Neo Deboth Army's base, Juhyeok destroys Raimein before freeing Juyong from Deizarus's tendrils. Once the brothers make their peace, they proceed to fight Deizarus together before escaping in Pteravolton. But Deizarus enlarges while turning his spaceship into an exosuit to pursue the two Kyoryugers before they are joined by the other Kyoryugers as they form a Dragon King-powered Brave Raiden Kyoryuzin to destroy Deizarus. With Torin departing as his work is done, the Kyoryugers part ways to resume their normal lives. As Juyong and Juhyeok being their training journey, they cross paths with the Zyuohgers after summoning them with special Zyudenchi. Cast :;Korean cast *Kim Seyong ( ) as Juyong Kwon *Hong Sungho ( ) as Hyeonjun Jeon *Oh Sehyun (Apeace) as Sechang Kim *Lee Injun ( ) as Pureun Lee *Lee Yujin as Dohee Yun *Lee Seyoung ( ) as Juhyeok Kwon :;Japanese Cast * : :;Japanese voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: Notes *In Japanese dub, the episode was renamed to *As is Sentai tradition, there's a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: Juyong Kwon and Juhyeok Kwon use the Animal Force Zyudenchi, which summons the Animal Force Power Rangers (the Zyuohgers). Yamato Kazakiri, known in the ''Animal Force dub as Jo Haneul, demorphs and introduces himself to the brothers before shaking Juyong's hand. This marks the first Hand-Off to feature the actual actors on screen, the first to have other Rangers aside from the main Red Rangers taking part, and the first with actual dialogue (as opposed to implied in other Hand-Offs). **What Yamato/Jo says to the brothers is different in each version: In the Dino Force Brave version, Jo tells the departing brothers to leave it to his team in light of the then upcoming Animal Force dub. In Kyoryuger Brave's ''version, Yamato's comment is amended to merely "pleased to meet you," as ''Zyuohger had already ended the year this episode aired. **A close look at Yamato's lips when he talks during his untransformed cameo in the Korean version shows that Masaki Nakao actually said, or at least mouthed, his lines in actual Korean (his voice is still performed by whoever likely dubbed Yamato/Jo in Animal Force). What's more, his lips also match his dialogue in the Japanese version. Paired with other differences, it's visible Masaki gave a different performance for each version. **While it's the original Zyuohger actors speaking their lines in the Japanese dub, it's not clear whether they recorded new lines or stock audio was used (other than Yamato, they only say their roll call and team name, something they recorded plenty of times before). DVD release The complete Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave series was released on DVD in Japan on July 12th, 2017.https://twitter.com/brave_toei References Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Season Finales